Switch
by violetfires
Summary: Haven't you ever wanted to switch places with someone?


"Do you ever wish you could switch places with someone?"

The barely imperceptible movement of dark-haired head over schoolbooks told her Elphaba had heard. She didn't look up, only responded, rather absent-mindedly, "And why would I want to switch places with someone?"

Galinda surveyed herself in the mirror. Fiyero would be arriving at any moment, and she knew that she wanted to look perfect. She knew she would _be_ perfect, that was never a problem; still, it wouldn't do to have one blonde curl fall out of place, or one bow to become detached from the baby blue gown, just before she and her chosen for the evening made their grand entrance.

"I don't know," she mused, twisting an errant strand of hair back into shape with her finger. It sprung and bounced against her ear; she turned her gaze towards Elphaba.

"Haven't you ever imagined what it might be like to be… different?" This time Elphaba did look at her, a disbelieving look on her face. "Oh, you know what I mean!" Galinda huffed. "Different from yourself. " She grinned. "Have you ever imagined what it would be like to be me?"

"Hah," Elphaba snorted. "Let's see. Twenty pairs of shoes to get lost or thrown under the bed, fifty dresses all of them needing pressing at exactly the same time, hair that looks like a monstrous mop when I wake up every morning—" Galinda thrust her hands on her hips and Elphaba gestured in mock surrender. "Countless friends calling out to me at all hours of the day, people to walk with me to and from every class, talking to me animatedly about nothing at all, family to write letters to me inquiring if I am well and happy…" Elphaba's voice lowered, becoming suddenly wistful. "Fiyero to give me his undivided attention each time he laid eyes on me…"

Galinda's heart clenched. She knew of her green roommate's feelings towards Fiyero, and, in truth, it was the reason she had asked the question. It wasn't like Elphaba was subtle; oh, she tried to be, but it was in the way that her green skin flushed even darker when Fiyero showed up to their room to take Galinda out on a walk, or the way her voice trembled when she responded to Fiyero's polite, kind query into her health and studies. Elphaba Thropp was in love with Fiyero.

Galinda turned her attention back to Elphaba, who was now looking out the window at the grounds of Shiz University, blanketed by a soft layer of snow just in time for the Lurlinemas ball. "No," Elphaba said quietly. "I've never wished to switch places with anyone. Not even you."

"Not even to be…" The words froze on Galinda's tongue. _Not even to be with Fiyero?_

"Not even to be beautiful," Elphaba said, focusing once again on her books. "Not to be… not green, or not even to be popular. What's the use of wishing, anyway?"

Later, her head resting on Fiyero's shoulder as they danced together, Elphaba's question came back to haunt Galinda. The music swirled around them, loud and merry, as Fiyero moved her around the floor; but Galinda hardly heard it, barely registered the ooh's and aah's and compliments of everyone who saw Shiz University's "beautiful couple" together. Her mind was stuck on Elphaba, back in their room, studying alone.

She knew Elphaba was lying, about not wanting to switch places with her. She knew that Elphaba must have imagined, at least once, what it would be like to be here at a dance, in Fiyero's arms, with everyone jealous of her. What would it be like for Elphaba, to be wrapped in Fiyero's embrace, his heartbeat next to her ear and his smile kissing her hair?

After all, how many times had Galinda imagined it? How warm would that skin be? Would there be trembles as she let her fingers awkwardly do what she had never done before? She closed her eyes and dreamed of the softness of hair trailing through her hands, of lips delicately touching hers… And she wasn't ashamed to say she dreamed of other things too – of how touch could elicit sighs and gasps, of tasting and moving hands to the most secret of places, of bringing a body to shudders and lowering both of them back to the bed to sleep in bliss… And always, always shining, dark eyes staring up at her, and a smile radiant against dark green…

Galinda buried her head in Fiyero's shoulder; he, thinking she wanted to be closer, held her more tightly. He would never guess, no, even _she_ would never guess. Because Galinda had dreamt of switching places. It was the most fervent wish she had, one that she knew even Lurline or the Unnamed God could never grant. A wish to be something other than the pretty, popular girl, to be wanted in a way she'd never been, a wish to be _someone _else.

If she could be Fiyero… she could have Elphaba's heart.

_But what's the use of wishing, anyway?_


End file.
